Office Romance
by kaylune
Summary: This is the story on how Audrey and Percy end up declaring their love to each other. And somehow, George Weasely is involved. Read as Percy and Audrey begin their new found love. This is for The Weasley's Writing Challenge by SherbertLemon101. Please R&R.


**Office Romance: The story of Percy and Audrey Weasley.  
By: Kay Lune AKA .fan  
Based on the ****The Weasley's Writing Challenge by SherbertLemon101.  
Please do not just favorite, but also review. It would be a lot.  
Enjoy. **

**:)**

* * *

Percy Weasley was late to work. That was very unlikely of him to ever be late. But, his younger brother, George, had charmed his alarm clock to ring an hour later than it was supposed to. Being George, and not wanting to get into trouble, he denied the claim. Percy decided then and there to find a flat for himself.

Audrey Moore, Percy's secretary and best friend, found Percy running to his office. She quickly followed, hoping everything was alright. When she walked in, Percy was rummaging through his pockets, trying to find something.

"What are you looking for Percy?" asked Audrey as she handed Percy his morning coffee. He looked at her and took the coffee.

"I'm looking for my wand. Would you mind if I asked you to help me look for it?" he asked as he looked through his coat. Audrey looked around the office, eager to find the wand. Percy opened his suitcase, and found his wand. He waved his wand to clean up his office, but unfortunatly it turned into a rubber chicken.

"Bloody hell," yelled Percy. Audrey turned around and stared at him. He was red, and seemed pretty mad. "I'm going to have to go home and get my want."

Audrey continued to stare at him. "Percy, I'm a witch." Percy looked at her.

"I know that."

Audrey shook her head and then began to laugh. "Accio Percy Weasley's wand" Two minutes later, Percy's real wand landed on his desk. Percy looked at Audrey. "Told you I was a witch."

Percy began to laugh. Only Audrey could make him laugh at the most stressful moments. That's what he loved the most about her. He was really glad she was his secretary. He stared at her in awe, wondering how he got lucky to get someone like her in his life.

Audrey saw Percy staring at her, and began to blush. She looked at the clock behind Percy and noticed that he was going to be late to a very important meeting. "Percy, you have a meeting in ten minutes with the Minister of Magic!"

Percy shook his head. "Huh? Oh, meeting. Ten minutes. Got it." He then grabbed his suitcase and left. Audrey smiled. "Oh Percy."

She began to clean up around his office. He knew that Percy loved everything in place. Nice and organized. As she sat on his chair and began to clean up his desk, she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her wand and opened the door. It was a red-head boy and one of Percy's younger brothers, George.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley" she said as she stood up and stretched out her hand. George looked at her, and shook her hand. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Percy."

"Oh, Percy is at a meeting. He should be back in…." Audrey looked at her watch. "Ten minutes. You could wait if you want."

George looked at the clock behind Audrey and agreed to wait. "So you must be the famous Audrey."

Audrey looked at him in confusion. How did he know who she was? "Yes. I'm Audrey Moore. I'm his…."

"Secretary. Yes. Yes. Yes. I know who you are. And wow, you are as cute as Percy said."

She could feel herself blush. Percy actually talked about her to her family. He even thought that she was cute. And as if George could read her mind, "He doesn't talk about you to the family, just to our two older brothers, Charlie and Bill. But I eardrop once in a while. He really fancies you." Audrey couldn't help but smile. Percy Weasley fancied her.

Before she could say anything, Percy walked into his office. "Hello Audrey. Hello…" He turned to where George was sitting. "GEORGE!"

"Well good morning to you too Percy. I feel so welcomed." George then stood up and walked towards Percy. "Anways, I'm sorry about placing the rubber chicken wand in your suitcase. I thought that was Bill's suitcase not yours."

"What about the alarm clock?" Percy asked. Audrey continued to sit on his chair, remaining quiet. She really did not want to get into the middle of the argument.

"I had nothing to do with that, believe or not. But I do know who it was. Sadly, it's going to cost you."

Percy placed his hand on his head, and murmured something. "It's not going to cost me anything. Want to know why?"

George looked at him, wondering what he was up to. "Why?"

"I'm going to tell mum that you have been making stuff in the house. She's not going to be pleased."

He looked at Percy in shock. He never believed that Percy was actually the type to blackmail. He thought Percy was a humorless prude. He walked up to Percy. "I'm really proud of you Percy. I never thought you had the balls to blackmail me."

Percy smiled and felt proud of himself. He didn't think he had the guts to blackmail one of the of his brothers.

"But…" laughed George. Percy looked at him, wondering what he was up to know. "no one ever blackmails me. Good thing is that I already got you."

"What are you talking about George?"

"I told your secretary that you fancied her."

"George, we both know that is not true."

"Yes it is. I overheard you telling Bill and Charlie."

"Big deal. I don't care. My job is much more important," said Percy, forgetting that Audrey was still in the room.

"Well, I have to get back to work." George then walked off, laughing out loud. Percy looked at him, shooting daggers to his back. He turned around to look at Audrey.

Audrey was standing up, ready to leave. It was really awkward. "I have to leave." Percy looked at her, feeling bad. He could not believe he said that his job much more important than her. He knew that his and Audrey's relationship was going to change drastically because of that.

Percy sat on his desk, with his head down. George was going to get it. He loved Audrey very much, and wanted to be more than co-workers and much much more than just friends.

Audrey was at the Leaky Cauldron, taking a sip of her green tea. Percy Weasley, her boss and best friend, fancied her. She didn't know if she had the same feelings for him. She felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around and saw George.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

Audrey smiled. "It's okay."

He sat down next to her. "You know, he really does love you. You should give him a chance."

Audrey looked down at her tea. "I don't know. It seems like he's only in love with his job. I would feel like he's cheating on me with his job."

"How about if I prove to you that he is in love with you more?" asked George. Audrey stared at him. "How are you going to manage to do that?"

"I'm George Weasley. I can do anything. Percy should be here in at any minute. Go to the bathroom, and come out in five minutes but just stand behind him, okay?"

Audrey nodded and walked off to the bathroom. George remained in his seat, ready to get these two lovebirds together. Percy may have been a brute, but he isn't one anymore. He knew that Percy still feels guilty for the death of Fred and for what happened to Bill, and that Percy keeps punishing himself for that. But it was time that Percy moved on with his life. Fred would have wanted that. It had been five years already. He stared at the door till Percy walked in.

"Percy! Over here!" screamed George. People looked at him and at Percy as he made his way to the bar.

"What do you want?" scoffed Percy as he took a seat. The bartender arrived to him. "Water will be fine." Percy then turned to George.

"I'm really sorry for what happened with Audrey."

Percy looked at him, trying to see if he was really apologizing. "It's alright."

Audrey then stood behind Percy, just as George said. "So what is it about her that you like?"

Percy remained quiet for a while, gathering his thoughts on Audrey. "I love everything about her. She is always there for me when I need her. She knows me better than I know myself. She is understanding. She always makes me laugh and smile. I love the way that she hugs me. The way her eyes twinkles when I am near her. The way her hair smells like apples. The way that she doesn't judge me on the mistakes that I have done in the past. Everything she does, everything, makes me fall in love with her more. I would do anything for her. I've loved her since I met her. I would quit my job just for her."

George stared at Percy. "I guess. Alright. Laters."

Percy stared at George as he left, but then felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around. It was Audrey.

"Did you really mean everything you said?" she asked him, hoping he actually meant it.

"Every word," he responded as he stood up.

"Every single word? Even the part that you would quit your job for me?" Percy nodded. Audrey smiled and grabbed his face and kissed him. She could feel Percy smiling as they kissed. As their lips brushed against each others, they explored a whole new type of relationship. Percy's arms found Audrey's waist as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

After a few minutes, she pulled away. "I love you Mr. Weasley." Percy laughed. "By the way, you have a meeting tomorrow." Audrey added. Percy then pulled her back into a kiss, that would be the first of many more to come.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I really did not know if Audrey was a witch or not, so I made her into a witch. **

**Please review everyone.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, one of the best writiers of the millenium.**


End file.
